The Prince's Bow
by Neon Dawn
Summary: Henrik was a prince, soon to be king. His mother, Queen Helena, was tiring and needed rest. Emily, a peasent girl, was a servant to the royal family. Hera, the princess, evil in many a way. Their paths all collide in one epic adventure.


This is a fairytale, originally written for a school project by Emma C. Vivien B. Conor W. Graham P and Miki.chan.94. We made up the WHOLE thing in a few days!! We're preforming this next week in front of our English classes. (Two English teachers joined classes so we could do this.) I hope you enjoy this! And Emma, you are SO awesome for writing out this whole thing at home!! XD

By the way, I'm doing REAL bloopers at the end. Things that our group talked about doing, but decided against.

Dedicated to Emma (My lacrosse buddy!!)

Disclaimer: I DO own this story! If anyone would like to do a spin-off with my characters or anything with our plot-line, please contact me! I would like to be notified and you must use my name in your disclaimer.

_"Why would a prince love a peasant?"_

_"Because, love is strange, Billy."_

**The Prince's Bow**

"Gather 'round, children, and I'll tell you the story of a brace prince and his evil sister..." An old man rocked is chair back and forth slowly, but steadily as he weaved his tale.

"Oooh! Yeah!" The three young children chorused as he began.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a relatively happy royal family. Queen Helena was a kind ruler, and her people loved her. She was getting old, though, and her son Prince Henrik would soon assume the throne. Princess Hera was far from content, though. The jealous little sister was plotting something. Henrik would soon regret having been born first!"

"Hello, little sister." Prince Henrik smiled at his sibling.

"Hello, prince. I have an idea- why don't we go and inspect the dungeons?" She giggled happily, having thought her idea was brilliant!

"Good idea, sister." The pair walked in the direction of the dungeons, stopping every once in a while to greet a passerby-er.

"Look inside the cell." Hear tilted her head, unwilling to touch the disgusting pit of a dungeon.

Henrik sauntered into the cell and looked around, other than the rotting bones, dirty rats and revolting odder, the place looked fine. He turned to exit, but was caught off guard by the closing door. It swung shut with a click, to lock him inside.

Hera had slammed the door, cackling madly.

"Look brother! You are in there and I am out here. Who's going to be king now?" She taunted. "Ha! Gullible fool. Why would you ever inspect a dungeon? That's servants work!" She walked away, still laughing. "Now I'll be queen, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

As the princess walked away, Henrik called after her-

"Come back! COME BACK!"

For 3 days and 3 nights, Henrik sat in the dungeons, calling out whenever he heard footsteps, but nobody ever heard. Finally, as heard the church bell ring midnight, Henrik saw a young girl approaching. He called out to her.

"Hey, girl! Come here!"

She jumped, frightened of the nasty criminal. Henrik reassured her.

"I'm no thief, girl, it's okay."

"Why are you here, then?" She bit her lip, timidly.

"I'm the prince. My sister trapped me because she wants to be queen. Please, you've got to help me get out of here!" He cried.

"I'll help you out. Just wait a minute." She smiled, lovingly at the sad young man.

She crept over to the guard, who was asleep, and gently took the keys from his hand. She unlocked the cell, and she and the prince snuck out of the castle.

"How can I ever thank you?" The prince hugged her, glad to finally feel fresh air.

"It's an honor, prince. I'm Emily, by the way." She giggled.

"Will you help me reclaim my place?" Henrik asked, quietly, aware of the fact that his sister could be nearby.

"Of course." Emily replied, kindly.

Henrik tried to convince the guards he was the prince, but they did not believe him. He and Emily slept at the edge of the woods that night, and stole a bit of food for breakfast. They heard a loud voice in the village square and went to investigate.

"His highness, Prince Henrik of Avalon, has gone missing." The man called out.

The crowd gasped, for the people loved their prince.

"Her majesty Queen Helena of Avalon has declared that there will be a great search for Prince Henrik. His dwarf-made bow will be available for all boys and men to try. Anyone who is actually the prince, though they might be disguised, will be able to release and arrow." The man shouted.

The crowd gasped again, because they had all heard of the prince's bow. Made by the legendary dwarves of Gaspar, the bow was crafted specifically for the prince, and only he could use it. The bow would not work for anyone else.

"The bow will be available in the square from dawn to dusk for the next three days. This is the will of the Queen." With that said the man disappeared into the crowd.

The crowd dispersed, and Henrik and Emily decided that he would go the next day to try the bow.

The next morning, Henrik and Emily went to the town square to try the bow. As they reached the front of the line, Princess Hera spotted them from a balcony. She became very angry, and drew out a wand, preparing to do a bit of sorcery she had learned. She called out-

"Turn the string of

this here bow there

Into granite, so and so there

Make it so as not to move

I know the prince will disapprove!"

As soon as Henrik picked up the bow, he knew something was wrong. The bow was far too heavy, and it was a dull gray color. He tested the string, and it didn't move an inch.

"Move along, boy. You're not the prince." The guard laughed at the pathetic excuse for a boy.

Henrik was about to argue, but Emily pulled him away.

"It was Hera! I saw her on a balcony- she turned the bow to stone!" Emily cried.

"But what will we do?" Henrik looked confused.

"We'll come back tomorrow and try again." Emily replied.

So the next day, they went to the square to try again, but Hera was prepared. From a high balcony, she cast another spell.

"Turn the wood of

this here bow now

Into pitch that's

black as night now

Make it so as not to lift

Hurry, now, we must be swift!"

The bow immediately became very sticky, and Henrik couldn't lift it off the ground. Everyone at the prince, and the guard pushed him to the side.

"She was on the balcony again, I saw her! She had a wand!" Emily cried incredulously.

That night, Emily and Henrik made a plan that they hoped would put an end to Hera and her sorcery. The next morning, they went to the town square. When it was Henrik's turn to try the bow, Hera prepared to do her magic. But before she could, Emily stepped into the center of the square and shouted-

"Look at the princess, people of Avalon. She prepares to cheat this boy out of his turn!"

She pointed at Hera, and the people saw she was right.

"Who cares? He's just a peasant!" Hera laughed.

"He's the prince! Don't you recognize your prince, people of Avalon?" Emily shouted.

And they did. As soon as the people looked, they saw that the boy was indeed their prince.

"He's no prince! Try to pull the bow, if you think you can!" Hera cried.

So Henrik picked up the bow, and before Hera had time to do anything, there was an arrow sticking out of her head. There was a stunned silence for a few long seconds, and then the people began to clap. They cheered for their prince, and they cheered for the death of the evil princess.

And then, right in the middle of the square, Henrik put down the bow and proposed to Emily. She said yes, and the people clapped even louder. One week later, there was a great celebration. First there was a coronation, where Queen Helena officially gave her title to Prince Henrik of Avalon. Then there was a grand royal wedding.

And they all lived Happily Ever After!

The End

Emily---------Miki

Henrik---------Conor

Messenger---------Vivien

Queen---------Vivien

Guard---------Vivien

Key-Holder---------Vivien

Hera---------Emma

Narrator---------Graham

Grandfather---------Graham

Audience---------You

Grandchildren---------Entire Cast

Writer---------Emma

Director---------Vivien

Noise Control---------Graham

Queen of Group---------Miki

Prop Designer---------Iparty

Setting---------Medieval Times

Brought to you by Melting Popsicle Productions

Hope you enjoyed it!

--

Bloopers!

Blooper01-

Emma- What should we turn the bow into, the second time?

Miki- A raccoon!

Vivien- What?

Miki- You see, I could stand behind a desk, or something, and when Emma did the spell, I'd jump out and switch the bow with the raccoon. Or you could take the bow and hide it behind you and would throw the raccoon!

Vivien- (Laughing)

Emma- No. How about tar? It would be all sticky! And wouldn't move.

Miki- But I wanted a raccoon!

--

Blooper02-

_And then, right in the middle of the square, Henrik put down the bow and proposed to Emily. She said yes, and the people clapped even louder. One week later, there was a great celebration. First there was a coronation, where Queen Helena officially gave her title to Prince Henrik of Avalon. Then there was a grand royal wedding._

A frog, suddenly, flew onto the stage and began to slowly make it's way across the stage.

Miki- What the...?

Vivien- (Laughing)

Joe- Hey! That was my idea!

--

Blooper03-

_"His highness, Prince Henrik of Avalon, has gone missing." The man called out._

_The crowd gasped, for the people loved their prince._

Entire Cast- (Stops Gasping)

Conor- (Still Gasping)

Conor- (Choking)

Conor- (Falling over)

--

Blooper04-

_For 3 days and 3 nights, Henrik sat in the dungeons, calling out whenever he heard footsteps, but nobody ever heard. Finally, as heard the church bell ring midnight, Henrik saw a young girl approaching. He called out to her._

Emma- Miki!

Miki- Oh.. My turn?

Miki- (Bumps shoulder on table beside me) OW!!

--

Blooper05-

_"Move along, boy. You're not the prince." The guard laughed at the pathetic excuse for a boy._

_Henrik was about to argue, but Emily pulled him away._

Miki- She was...!

Entire Cast- (Watching her)

Miki- What? That's where it ends!

Emma- I'm not done yet, okay?!

--

Blooper06-

(In the middle of the play)

Conor- Oh! Look It's a stick!

Miki- (Grabs walking stick) I'm off to Camelot!

--

Blooper07-

_"Gather 'round, children, and I'll tell you the story of a brace prince and his evil sister..." An old man rocked is chair back and forth slowly, but steadily as he weaved his tale._

Vivien- Welcome to our production of 'The Prince's Bow', brought to you by Melting Popsicle Productions. For the benefit of our viewers-

Conor- And cast!

Vivien- please silence your cell phones.

Emma, Miki, Conor and Graham- (Take out cell phones and push buttons)

--

Blooper08-

_"So Henrik picked up the bow, and before Hera had time to do anything-"_

Conor and Emma- (Freeze)

Miki and Vivien- (Laughing silently)

Graham- (Snoring)

--

Blooper09-

_"Move along, boy. You're not the prince." The guard laughed at the pathetic excuse for a boy._

_Henrik was about to argue, but Emily pulled him away._

Conor- (Keeps Walking)

Miki- What the heck, Conor! Stand RIGHT here!

--

Blooper10-

_She crept over to the guard, who was asleep, and gently took the keys from his hand. She unlocked the cell, and she and the prince snuck out of the castle._

Conor- (Stays in the dungeon)

Miki- (Gesturing to come 'outside') Come on!!

--


End file.
